The invention will be described primarily in relation to use on roofing rafters, however it is not limited to such and can be used to aid in marking vertical and horizontal cuts on any material that runs at an incline, for example stair case stringers.
A roofing carpenter often employs several tools to aid in marking out rafters, typically two bevels and a square. Requiring multiple tools is both cumbersome and inefficient as the carpenter switches frequently between the tools. Carrying and keeping track of multiple tools is also inconvenient, with one tool invariably being left at the wrong end of the rafter.
The object of this invention is to provide a roofing tool that combines the functionality of several traditional tools to alleviate the above problems, or at least provides the public with a useful alternative.